


Do You Trust Me

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, Nyotalia, amelia is so gay i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Amelia has been living a boring life until one day when a mysterious (and beautiful) girl appears and offers to change everything.





	1. Amelia

The wind was whipping as two girls stood on the edge of a building. Shouting could be heard behind them, the same people that were chasing after the older of the two. Amelia was only caught up in all of this. She stood there, on that skyscraper, knowing she was going to make a big decision. And it needed to be soon.

“Do you trust me?” 

And that was the million dollar question.

Amelia looked up at the girl, thinking back on the past three hours of her life. All the chaos could be traced back to this girl, and in all honesty, she had no real reason to trust her. The girl wouldn’t even tell Amelia her name, saying that she would “find out soon,” whatever cryptic garbage that meant. She had been told to call the girl A, but Amelia refused. She would call her “the girl” out of pure spite. 

Amelia looked at the hand that was being held out to her. It was scarred, probably from years of doing _exactly what she was doing at that instance._ The hand was a promise, if Amelia wanted to get symbolic. It was saying “come with me, and I’ll show you everything.” Three hours ago, Amelia wouldn’t have hesitated to make the promise, knowing she was so desperate to get out of the boring routine that her life had become. Her life was dull, sad, and lonely. She had been sitting in a cafe in the rain (a dramatic picture, she’d imagine) when a girl who could only be described as bright approached her. Everything about the girl had screamed adventure, so she had gone with her, and at the time, she didn’t think it was weird that she hadn’t been given a real name. 

One they had started being chased, the lack of a name got worrying. 

Before that, however, it had been nice to have company. It was a change of pace, and one that Amelia quickly realized she needed. If the girl had asked this promise of her then, she probably would have said yes without a second thought. Not knowing the true dangers that followed the girl and her way of life could have led to an ignorant decision.

A promise made on impulse was one that would break. 

Amelia presumed being lonely like she had would do that to a person. Moving to a different country because your parents didn't accept who you were would do that to a person. Being so secluded that no one wanted to even attempt to talk to you would do that to a person. Being acknowledged for once, and by someone so bright and beautiful and so full of mystery- and whose gaze was turned _towards_ Amelia - would definitely do that to a person. 

It would cause a person to make rash decisions.

Amelia continued to look at the hand that was offering her danger and excitement and a friend and that chance to disappear. She had no reason to trust this girl. 

They had been chased out of a museum. They were going on what Amelia wanted to call a date, until it was interrupted by a giant, disgusting creature. It was terrifying when the monster appeared out of nowhere. She had expected other the girl to scream and cry or run away from the monster- that's what Amelia was planning on doing. 

She had not expected the girl to curse furiously (and with words that would have made her mother faint) and sprint towards the creature. 

Dragging Amelia with her. 

Amelia had screamed- she wasn’t afraid to admit it. You’d be hard-pressed to find someone who wouldn’t when they were being dragged towards what could only be described as a monstrous space worm. 

The girl had slung an apology towards Amelia as they ran- “I am very sorry about this, I thought I had more time before they foun-”

The girl had been interrupted by the roar (can worms roar?) of the monster. 

They sprinted under the worm, and the girl was laughing. Amelia quickly realized the girl _had_ to be crazy. No one in their right mind would laugh when sprinting towards a monster. 

The girl pulled her _under_ the monster and out the fire escape. They didn’t stop running until they were out of the museum and in the adjourning park. The girl had pulled her off a trail and was barely panting. Amelia, on the other hand, had her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

The girl looked at her watch and frowned, “Hell, I was hoping for at least a little more time. Francis is going to kill me.”

Amelia looked up then, as the girl was calm and collected and obviously knew _what the fuck just happened_. The girl, with the way she was acting, seemed to be the cause of it.

So Amelia glared at her. “What the hell was that?” The girl gave her a sheepish look and opened her mouth but Amelia cut her off, “No excuses, what was that thing, who is Francis, and who are you?” 

The girl sighed, “That thing in the museum was a Weltra Wyvern. Francis is a work friend. And I already told you, you can call me A.”

Amelia grew more annoyed at the girl’s flat answer, and at the way she was obviously avoiding Amelia’s questions, and so she sneered, “Alright. You know what? I don’t want to know what happened. I want to go home, drink a nice cup of coffee, take a nap, and forget any of this,” she gestured wildly, “ever happened.”

Amelia turned to walk away, but the girl grabbed her arm and stopped her in her tracks. “Wait! Wait, I’m sorry but I can’t explain what happened. Not here. But, if you come with me, I will explain everything. You won’t regret it, I promise”

Amelia looked at her skeptically, “I don’t even know if I can believe any of that.”

“I’m not going to kidnap you. If you wish to go home, I’ll escort you. But honestly tell me after seeing that Wyvern, you could easily and unregretfully go back to your home and be content with your place in life.”

Amelia paused and considered the girl's words. Could she be content with her lot in life?

She had left home (before she could formally be kicked out) because her parents hated who she loved and how she isn’t the gender they assigned to her at birth. She worked a dead-end job to pay for a shitty college degree. That degree would get her another dead-end job that she would hate. She had no friends, no one to call a companion. No one to talk to, or to take her to museums, or to take her on an adventure. 

Amelia sighed, _even if I do end up dead because of this, it’s not like I’ll be missing out on much._

“Alright, I’ll go with you. I’ve got nothing to lose.” Amelia said. 

The girl grinned and began walking, “It’s still unsafe to tell you everything here where people could be listening, but I can say that time, as you perceive it, isn’t really how it works.”

Amelia stopped walking, “What are you implying?”

The girl turned and gave her a sheepish smile, “You look like you’ve watched Back to the Future.”

“What do you mean I look like I’ve seen that movie?,” Amelia asked as she began to walk again.

“You’re wearing a Star Wars shirt under your flannel, I think it’s safe to say it was a lucky guess.”

Amelia huffed as they left the park, walking in relative silence, until the girl hailed a cab. 

Once they entered the vehicle, the girl told the driver, “1367 Greenwich Street, please.”

Amelia looked towards the girl, “What’s there? Isn’t Greenwich in the financial district?”

The girl closed the window between them and the driver as she answered, “Yes, but there’s some tall buildings and wide alleys. Perfect place to hide things,” The girl said with a smirk, at which Amelia scoffed. 

“What are you hiding in a building?” Amelia asked.

The girl chuckled, “Not in, on.”

Amelia ignored how cute the chuckle was and (tried to) focus on how the girl still hadn’t told her what was going on. Yes, Amelia had agreed to go with her, but that didn’t make her naive. 

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Amelia was staring out the window while the girl looked at her phone, typing frantically. The cab stopped abruptly and the girl stepped out after handing the driver cash. Amelia hopped out and looked up at the tall and modern (and fancy) building they had stopped in front of. 

The girl, who was dressed in jeans and a polka-dotted button-up, walked confidently towards the building. 

“Wait, what are you doing?” Amelia hissed as she grabbed the girl. A building that nice wouldn’t just let two plain looking college girls waltz right in. “These buildings have security and we do not look like we belong in that type building!”

The girl paused, “Oh.” She hummed for a second before walking towards the alley next to the building. As Amelia didn’t follow her immediately, the girl turned and motioned with her hand. Amelia sighed and followed her.

“I keep forgetting it’s the twenty-first century. Your societal norms are so strange,” the girl said as she pulled out her phone. 

“What does that mean?” Amelia asked, incredulous. 

“As I keep saying, you’ll find out.” The girl said. “Now, come on.” The girl walked towards a door in the alley, that was obviously connected to the building the girl was trying to get into. She pointed her phone at the doorknob and a bright flash filled the alley as the girl (assumedly) took a picture. 

“I know I keep saying this, but I would fucking love some form of explanation right now.” Amelia huffed, tired of blindly following the girl. 

The girl reached for the doorknob and rolled her eyes. Just as Amelia was about to say something, the door swung open. 

Amelia blinked as she realized what they were doing. “No. I am not breaking into a building!”

“Trust me, we just need to get to the roof. It’ll be easy. I’ve done this sort of thing numerous times” The girl gave Amelia an uneasy smile.

Amelia sighed, _I cannot believe I’m doing this. I swear if we get caught, I am going to kill her._

“Let’s go.” Amelia said as she walked past the girl into the building.

The girl walked quickly and passed Amelia, leading her through the hallway.

With every step, the false confidence Amelia had tried to force on herself faded and she realized how much of a _bad idea this was._

The girl, however, seemed unperturbed. She walked calmly through the halls, as if she had done so numerous times before. Leading them through the unfamiliar building, the girl stopped at a door. It was labeled ‘fire exit’ with the explicit warning that if the door was opened, an alarm would sound.

The blonde girl took her phone out again and took another picture, with the flash so bright Amelia had to look away.

As the girl reached to open the door, Amelia yelled, “Wait!”

The girl paused and turned to look at Amelia, “Yes?”

“Did you not read the sign? An alarm will go off if you open this door!”

The girl rolled her eyes, “I know, that’s why I disabled it.”

Amelia growled, “There is no way you disabled the al-”

Amelia cut herself off with a gasp as the girl casually pushed the door open, “As you were saying?”

No alarm went off. Amelia stood frozen, waiting for people to come running. No one did. Seconds passed and the girl’s slowly began to smile. 

“Come on, I keep telling you to trust me. Now, hurry up. There’s a lot of steps we need to climb.”

Amelia shook her head and began walking behind the girl. “How did you do that?” 

The girl lifted her phone and jiggled it, “Future tech, love.”

Amelia’s face flushed and she stuttered out, “Wh-what did you just call me?”

The girl ignored her question. 

They climbed the stairs, once more, in silence. Amelia watched the girl walk (trying not to stare at her backside). As the steps went on and on and the floor level rose from the ground floor (first floor, as Amelia would stubbornly call it) to the first, to the second, to the third and so on and so on until Amelia thought her legs were going to give out.

Through panting breaths, Amelia realized something strange, “Hey, dude.”

“Please, do not call me that.”

“Okay, bro.”

“What?” The girl huffed.

“That worm-thing attacked the museum right? Why isn’t everyone, like, freaking out now?”

The girl was silent for a second, “Well, we have people who take care of situations like that. I normally handle jobs that involve… those types of situations but more extreme. I am very good at what I do, so that simple issue is left to lower level agents.”

“Wait, wait, back up. _That_ was a simple situation? And what does ‘take care of it’ mean?”

The girl sighed, “I keep telling you, I can’t say it yet. Too many chances of being overheard. Just know, for now, there is a reason no one is freaking out. No one was hurt, and people just… forget that it happened.”

“Like Men in Black?”

“Sure.” The girl was silent for a minute, “Well, that’s actually pretty accurate to how those situations are handled.”

Amelia laughed as she breathed heavily. They had to have been near the top, right?

A few more minutes of walking (Amelia would never overlook the beauty of elevators again) when the girl stopped at a door. It was labeled roof, and Amelia could have cried. 

_Thank god no more stairs._

As the girl made no move to open the door, rocked back on her heels, “Are we going in or-”

The girl shushed her with a wave of her hand and leaned to place her ear against the door. Amelia strained her ears, trying to see if she could hear anything, but the roof was quiet. 

The stood like that for a minute before a loud booming noise came from below.

“Shit,” the girl hissed and dragged Amelia through the roof door. “I thought they would be out there, not behind us- shit, shit.”

“Wait, isn’t it better they aren’t waiting for us?”

The girl continued to curse, ignoring Amelia’s question. Together, they sprinted towards the edge of the roof. The loud thudding of people sprinting up stairs echoed from the open door. What ever was running, there were a lot of them and they were going very, very fast. 

The girl quickly jumped onto the ledge that acted as a barrier to stop anyone from falling and Amelia shouted, “Woah!”

The girl turned to Amelia and held out her hand, “Do you trust me?”

Time felt as though it froze.

_Do I trust her?_

A loud noise sounded from behind Amelia, and without a second thought she smiled.

_What do I have to lose? As secretive as this girl is, I’ll get my answers. ‘Sides, this sounds like it will be fun._

“Yes,” she said as she grabbed the girl's hand and let herself be pulled up to stand next to the girl. 

“Alice,” she said, and as she jumped she took Amelia with her.


	2. Does She Trust Me? (Alice's pov)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice was put on a (bloody stupid, if you ask her) Enlisting mission. Alice wanted to complain, but it was difficult to when the girl was quite pretty.

Alice stomped through the rain, annoyed. 

_Why am I the one who has to go look for the new recruit? Kiku is always better at convincing people._

But, according to Francis, Alice would be perfect for convincing this girl. As Francis briefed her on the girl, Alice couldn’t argue that this ‘Amelia’ would be a perfect new recruit.

Few friends (if her classmates could be called such), a family that disowned her (bloody stupid reasons too. This is why she hated the twenty-first century), and an untapped passion for space and adventure, Amelia easily be convinced to join and slide comfortably into their ranks.

However, everyone seemed to be convinced that Alice should recruit her.

Apparently, Kiku’s personality was too quiet for the outspoken girl, and the other Enlisters were “too busy.”

_Oh, but I’m not too busy. I swear, if this is just Francis trying to set me up, I will kill him._

However, Alice didn’t want to (officially) complain, so she accepted the mission. She considered it a nice break. Instead of high-stakes infiltration missions where she almost dies, she would just need to convince some college student to break into a building and go with her.

Easy-peasy. 

It ended up not being easy-peasy.

As soon as she met the girl (who was way more pretty in real life than on the picture given to Alice) she realized that Amelia needed to trust her, and that would be hard.

That’s what Alice would be putting on her paperwork, anyway. She totally didn’t ask her out because she realized Amelia was really cute and had a gorgeous smile. 

And Alice totally didn’t blush horribly at that look of pure joy when Alice asked Amelia to accompany her to a museum she knew was close by.

Besides, it was important to make sure the girl really did like space, and what better way to learn that than taking her to an aerospace museum. It was really nice, too. Alice got to relax for once. She knew it wouldn’t be last, _they_ had been closing in on the BTC, and missions were getting more and more frequent as the Time Storm’s amped up their attacks. 

But still, the relative peace was nice while it lasted.

Alice was lucky the attack was a simple Weltra Wyvern and not one of the Riese Wyverns, or the Loch Wyverns. She would have needed back up at that point, and that would have been extraordinary embarrassing. 

The Weltra, however, were fun to deal with. They were stupid and fumbling, and it was rather easy to run under it towards the fire escape she had spotted when the two of them had entered the museum. Alice allowed herself to laugh a little as she grabbed Amelia and slipped under the Weltra’s tail.

She knew the girl had to be scared, and Alice had honestly wanted a little more time before the girl needed to see the dangers that accompanied her and the BTC, “I am very sorry about this, I thought I had more time before they foun-”

The Wyvern screeched and Alice grumbled. Now she was going to look impolite!

She led Amelia out of the museum to a secluded part of the nearby park and took a deep breath. Amelia, the poor girl, looked out of breath and terrified. 

Alice frowned, “Hell, I was hoping for at least a little more time. Francis is going to kill me.” It was true, if Francis didn’t kill her for making more clean-up work for him to find someone to deal with, he would tease her to no end once finding out she had gone on a little excursion with Amelia. She did exactly what he had teased her about. _Bloody hell, I’m hopeless._

The girl looked at her wide-eyed, obviously frantic. Alice’s frown deepened. If the girl was this shaken, she may not be a good candidate after all.

However, instead of crying, the girl’s wide-eyed stare turned into a glare, “What the hell was that?”

As Alice was about to give a half-assed excuse, Amelia spoke again, “No excuses, what was that thing, who is Francis, and who are you?” 

Alice was surprised she had heard her Francis comment. Amelia was more attentive than she looked. “That thing in the museum was a Weltra Wyvern. Francis is a work friend. And I already told you, you can call me A.”

Alice hated the nickname (she hated all nicknames, really) but it was safer to keep her real name unspoken until she knew the girl could be fully trusted. It was just as dangerous to tell her too much information, as if the Time Storm’s heard too much information, it would be easier for spies to infiltrate them.

The girl grew more annoyed and she sneered, “Alright. You know what? I don’t want to know what happened. I want to go home, drink a nice cup of coffee, take a nap, and forget any of this ever happened.”

Alice panicked as Amelia turned to storm away. She grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving with an apology, “Wait! Wait, I’m sorry but I can’t explain what happened. Not here. But, if you come with me, I will explain everything. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

It was obvious the girl didn’t believe her, and she even said so. But Alice couldn’t blame her. If some strange girl who refused to tell her anything when everything was going on, Alice wouldn’t trust her either. 

But Alice had to try and get the girl to listen, “I’m not going to kidnap you. If you wish to go home, I’ll escort you.” She would do more than escort her, Alice would need to erase Amelia’s memories, but Alice assumed that information would do more harm than good, so she continued, “But honestly tell me after seeing that Wyvern, you could easily and unregretfully go back to your home and be content with your place in life.”

The girl seemed to hesitate before her shoulders slumped in resignation. 

Alice couldn’t help but mentally cheer as Amelia spoke, “Alright, I’ll go with you. I’ve got nothing to lose.”

Alice then realized how much longer she had spent on this recruitment mission than she had meant to, so she began walking. Alice did feel bad, she wanted to explain things to the girl so she wasn’t completely confused, but that would be impossible where they were now. So, instead of explaining everything, she gave a brief, and harmless, rundown, “It’s still unsafe to tell you everything here where people could be listening, but I can say that time, as you perceive it, isn’t really how it works.”

Alice cringed internally, she sounded crazy.

Amelia seemed to think so as she stopped in her tracks to ask, “What are you implying?”

Alice looked at the girl, who’s file listed her as a lover of scifi, and said, “You look like you’ve watched Back to the Future.”

In a surprisingly insulted voice, Amelia asked, “What do you mean I look like I’ve seen that movie?”

Alice rolled her eyes, “You’re wearing a Star Wars shirt under your flannel, I think it’s safe to say it was a lucky guess.”

Apparently, Amelia was actually insulted, because she deigned to stay quiet as she followed Alice.

Alice was silently berating herself, and continued to do so as she hailed a cab. She gave the driver the address of where she had ‘parked’ and sat down. 

Amelia spoke up, “What’s there? Isn’t Greenwich in the financial district?”

Alice sighed and closed the window between them and the driver, better safe than sorry, before answering, “Yes, but there’s some tall buildings and wide alleys. Perfect place to hide things.”

“What are you hiding in a building?”

Alice laughed at Amelia’s confusion, “Not in, on.”

Amelia was silent again and Alice once more yelled at herself for being so rude. _Honestly, can’t you just say something nice for once in your life?_

As they drove to the building, Alice pulled out her transmitter, disguised as one of the current era phones, and sent a message to Francis explaining that she was almost done. 

Alice pointedly ignored Francis’s mocking reply.

When they arrived, Alice quickly paid the driver and stepped out of the car, ready to walk into the building. 

Before she could take more than a step, she felt a (surprisingly) strong tug on her arm and a voice hissed in her ear, “Wait, what are you doing? These buildings have security and we do not look like we belong in that type building!”

Alice looked down at her simple shirt. Amelia was right, in a way. She began walking towards the alley that she knew contained a side entrance and pulled out her transmitter.

“I keep forgetting it’s the twenty-first century. Your societal norms are so strange,” Not as strange as from when Alice was from, but still silly and pointless nonetheless. The BTC was so simple in comparison. 

“What does that mean?”

Alice wished she could tell the girl so she would stop asking, “As I keep saying, you’ll find out.”

Alice raised her transmitter and aimed it at the locked door, typing in the command that would allow the door to open. A flash filled the alley. 

“I know I keep saying this, but I would fucking love some form of explanation right now.” 

Rolling her eyes again, Alice opened the door to the building. As she was about to lead the way, Amelia spoke up, “No. I am not breaking into a building!”

Alice grew nervous, _she better not get cold feet now._

“Trust me, we just need to get to the roof. It’ll be easy. I’ve done this sort of thing numerous times,” And Alice had. Breaking and entering was a skill she had even before joining the BTC.

Something in the girl seemed to click, and Amelia stormed past Alice and into the building, “Let’s go.”

Alice smiled as Amelia’s back was turned. That was a very good sign. 

Calmly walking through the hall, Alice led them towards the stairs that would take them up to the roof. She raised her transmitter again to disable the alarm that would go off if she went through the door. 

Just as Alice was about to open the door, Amelia panickedly yelled for her to wait.

She sighed and decided to amuse the girl, “Yes?”

“Did you not read the sign? An alarm will go off if you open this door!”

Alice nodded slowly, “I know, that’s why I disabled it.”

The girl frowned at her, “There is no way you disabled the al-”

Alice grew tired of the girl not believing her and reached her arm back to push open the door.

Amelia’s alarmed gasp was worth her confusion.

Alice felt her smile grow as Amelia stood there, scared and stunned as she waited for an alarm and nothing happened. “Come on, I keep telling you to trust me. Now, hurry up. There’s a lot of steps we need to climb.”

“How did you do that?” 

“Future tech, love.” Alice almost dropped dead right there, _Shit, shit, I did not mean to say that, it slipped out, bloody hell, maybe she didn’t notice-_

“What did you just call me?” 

Alice cursed herself internally and kept walking up the stairs. Maybe if she ignored it, the girl would forget it happened. Or at least, Alice realized as they climbed, Amelia would ignore it too.

“Hey, dude.” Amelia called up after a few flights of stairs.

Please, do not call me that.” Really, She thought to herself, _Do I look like the type of person to appreciate being called du-_

“Okay, bro.”

_I take back any and all my nice words about this girl._ “What?” 

“That worm-thing attacked the museum right? Why isn’t everyone, like, freaking out now?”

At least she could ask good questions. Ones that would be… difficult to answer without saying too much where others could hear them. “Well, we have people who take care of situations like that.” She began, “I normally handle jobs that involve… those types of situations but more extreme. I am very good at what I do, so that simple issue is left to lower level agents.”

Yes, that was a good description. Plus, it let Amelia know that she normally did _not_ busy herself with simple, easy missions like the one she was currently on.

“Wait, wait, back up. _That_ was a simple situation? And what does ‘take care of it’ mean?”

Alice sighed. This girl was so unbelievably curious. “I keep telling you, I can’t say it yet. Too many chances of being overheard. Just know, for now, there is a reason no one is freaking out. No one was hurt, and people just… forget that it happened.”

“Like Men in Black?”

“Sure.” Alice paused, thinking back to the time she had seen the movie, “Well, that’s actually pretty accurate to how those situations are handled.” 

Alice continued to walk, not bothered by the amount of stairs. Physical training was required, and these stairs were nothing compared to some of the training Ludwig put them through. Amelia, however, seemed to be extremely bothered by the trek. She was breathing rather heavily.

When they reached the top, Alice paused. There was no noise on the other side, and the Storm’s were never a quiet bunch. 

“Are we going in or-”

Alice shushed her as she pressed her ear to the door. This was bad, she had been expecting them to be waiting for her. If they were quiet, that means high level agents were on the other side of the door. If no one was out there, that means they had been followed and that means _high level agents were chasing them and-_

A crash echoed through the stairwell.

“Shit,” She cursed and dragged Amelia through the roof door. “I thought they would be out there, not behind us- shit, shit.”

“Wait, isn’t it better they aren’t waiting for us?” Alice could practically hear the ‘who ever they are’ that hung in the air. 

Alice sprinted forward, only letting go of Amelia when she reached the edge of the roof. She hopped onto the ledge and looked down. She looked for the slight discoloration of the world that signified the ship and- There. Right below her.

She turned back to Amelia with her hand outstretched and asked, “Do you trust me?”

_Please,_ Alice thought, _Let her trust me._

Another crash echoed from the stairwell and Alice saw the gears turning in Amelia’s head. 

“Yes,” Amelia whispered as she grabbed Alice’s hand. 

Alice smiled and pulled Amelia up next to her. Then, she returned some of the trust Amelia bestowed upon her as she spoke, “Alice.”

And she jumped down to the ship, pulling Amelia with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! i love these girls so much...  
> kudos and comments are appreciated!! come check me out on tumblr @inkwells-writing !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! im currently writing a chapter 2 thats gonna be Alice's pov (which will explain more of the au) and then i may add more to this series if i think of cute time travel shenanigans (or if anyone comments and gives me ideas ;))  
> Also im on tumblr as @inkwells-writing if u wanna follow me there and see my stupid posts about how im not writing lmao (also i take requests there!)


End file.
